1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and solar power generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Harvesting energy from the sun offers clean solutions to growing energy challenges and can help decrease dependence on fossil fuels. Solar power is also a promising candidate for powering autonomous systems, such as sensors and actuators in remote areas. However, in order to meet the demanding energy needs of modern devices, high solar conversion efficiencies are needed.
Prior art solar cell technologies suffered from low efficiencies and were spectrum-dependent as the photoactive semiconductor materials dictated the energies required to create an electron-hole pair and therefore transform solar energy into electric energy. Some prior art multi-junction solar cells employed a variety of layered materials in order to broaden the range of photoactive wavelengths. However, this significantly complicated the manufacturing process and the devices became economically unfeasible for commercial applications.